


Succubus

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Succubus, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!</p>
<p>Taken from a prompt:</p>
<p>A Succubus who's super shy and awkward. Bonus points if they're a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

She saw her first vampire at nine (and a half) years old, as it ripped through the bodies of her parents, before casting them aside onto the cold flagstone floor and advancing towards her – blood smeared around its mouth and dripping from its chin onto it’s shirt.

She remembered crawling backwards, further and further back as it approached with a widening grin to bare its fangs, kept backing up until eventually the heat of the fire was right at her back and she was pressed against the metal fire guard, painfully burning her skin through her pyjamas. 

She remembered trying not to cry, to be brave for her moms, and forcing herself to look up to face the thing in the eyes - even though her own were brimming with tears. 

She remembers it sinking its teeth into her neck then dropping her suddenly, it’s eyes going blank as the muscles in its arm all suddenly relaxed at once. 

She remembers a wide pink blade appearing from the vampire’s chest, the creature’s grin grin faltering as it collapsed into dust, revealing a tall woman with huge pink curls of hair standing there, still holding the sword that had killed the monster. 

She doesn’t remember much after that, except seeing the pink haired woman drop the sword to reach for her as she passed out, but that was how Garnet joined Rose’s group of hunters.  
_______________

Though they specialised in vampires, Rose’s crew fought against a wide variety of creatures during the years Garnet trained with them. Garnet was allowed to go on her first mission at 13 as part of a group, killed her first vampire at 14 and her first werewolf at 15. By 16 she was capable enough to perform her first solo mission and by 18 she’d risen her way through the group to Rose’s most trusted lieutenant, a name feared by all those creatures who dared prey on any humans in Rose’s territory. 

No matter how large Rose’s area of influence in Beach Metropolis grew, no matter how many people they saved, it wasn’t enough for Rose. She took each loss personally, and treated her group like family. Some rumoured that it was one of Rose’s own lieutenants that betrayed her to a rival hunter gang. Others said that the supernatural creatures of the area had overcome their differences to form a twisted alliance against the hunter. Whatever the truth of the matter, the outcome was the same. The gang dissipated into several squabbling splinter factions and Garnet, wanting none of that, was left as an independent contractor working for hire. Of Rose’s hunters, only one joined her, a fairly new recruit named Amethyst. A little over enthusiastic sometimes, but an incredibly spirited and capable hunter and combatant. 

When the news of Rose’s death broke the supernatural world rejoiced. Within weeks they were starting to take over the city, and chaos reigned as the supernatural revealed themselves in public to the humans. One thing was for sure – Garnet wouldn’t be short of work any time soon.   
______________

“In a church though? How could they not see the irony?” Amethyst yelled, carelessly waving her crossbow carelessly in the air as Garnet winces, glad the purple haired hunter is out of bolts. 

“Vampires love showing they can go on holy ground.” Garnet shrugged. “Ego thing.”

“You kicked ass tonight though G,” Amethyst enthused, moving her arms –and the weapon – around even more “you were all like pew pew! Backflips! And they were all like ‘humansssss’ and then..”

Garnet ignored her, wiping the blood off her sunglasses with her thumbs, and sighing when it smeared, clouding her vision. Though she hadn’t turned fully she’d imbibed some of the vampire’s blood as she lay in it passed out at age nine, and inherited some of the creatures abilities, though thankfully not its nature. The enhanced senses and reflexes were useful, but the photosensitivity was a nuisance and her sleeping pattern skewed heavily toward nocturnal without medication to correct it. Thankfully, sleeping through the day was ideal for fighting vampires at night, so at least she’d picked the right career. 

Their client deposited the money into the shared bank account Amethyst and Garnet used promptly, and as Garnet closed her eyes she reflected that today had gone surprisingly easily.   
_________________

She woke in a room of fountains, walls of shimmering cascades of water surrounded her, while directly in front of her was a bed with crumpled blue sheets. Garnet almost didn’t notice the other woman until she shifted slightly on the bed. This other woman…there was something otherworldly about her. She was completely bare, except for the silk sheets artfully arranged around the lower half of her body, exposing her powder blue skin and breasts, her pastel pink hair styled in a long spike, with a few stray strands curling invitingly around her face.

_Succubus._ Garnet hurriedly tore her gaze away from its face and looked slightly to the right of the creature instead as the word started ringing alarm balls. So she was still asleep? And this thing meant to rip away her life force.

Garnet had never had the dubious privilege of being visited by either succubi or incubi before, and remembered only bits and pieces about them from her training. They were capable of a hypnotic gaze that lowered inhibitions, but blinding it or avoiding direct eye contact should prevent that. Their powers are strongest when they’re in the realm of dreams, in the real world they’re barely tougher than a normal human. It must be close by to her physically to have appeared in her dreams. If she could wake up and find it, it would be an easy kill. She couldn’t remember anything else that was concrete. They were born into clans, but Garnet couldn’t name any off the top of her head, and only had a vague understanding of their hierarchy. 

Surely the monster should have spoken to her by now? They’d been standing in silence for a couple of minutes now. 

“If you’re trying to seduce me then you’re doing a poor job of it, Succubus.” Garnet taunted. 

Garnet noticed the shape move slightly again, just to the left of her focus, and tensed in case the demon was preparing to pounce. 

“I see. Sorry. I wasn’t sure how to proceed, I’m still new to this so please just bare with me.” Garnet’s gaze shifted to it wringing its hands together as it sat further up. Garnet evaluated the slump of its shoulders and it’s still mostly reclining position, waiting for a sudden change in posture that could indicate a threat, still carefully avoiding eye contact with it. 

“New? They sent the newbie to take care of me?” Garnet felt oddly offended by the lack of faith whichever group of hunters that hired this beast had in her abilities. Surely she warranted a fairly experienced Succubus? Or one that was any good at its job whatsoever. 

“No one sent me. I’m here, very much on my own. This isn’t going how I’d planned.” The monster was looking down and muttering, and Garnet wasn’t sure if it was talking to her or itself. 

“And how did you plan this? Because me climbing into your bed willingly? Not gonna happen.” Garnet said, noticing her clothing. She was still wearing the tank top and shorts she’d gone to sleep in, but now there was also a blue silk dressing gown tied shut with a sash over the top. She was extremely glad that she wasn’t naked. Amethyst was going to have enough of a field day already if she found out about this. 

“The others said that too. I was really hoping I’d get my first feed today…but apparently not. I’m really not good at this. You don’t have to avoid looking me in the eyes by the way… I can’t do hypnotism yet.” The beast sounded embarrassed but Garnet didn’t risk falling for its ruse by lifting her eyes to its face, instead untying her dressing gown before leaping forward with inhuman speed to pin the Succubus to the bed and tie the sash around its head and over its eyes. 

“First feed?” Garnet questioned, moving her knees from pinning the creatures arms and shuffling down to pin its thrashing legs instead, firmly clamping her hands around its wrists. She was curious about the creature despite herself, and looked down to scan its body, noticing the prominence of its ribs. She could count them, they were so defined. “How long have you gone without feeding.”

“I’ve…never actually properly ‘fed’ as such. I’ve been trying to for a couple of months now. My clan were very patient with me at first but…if I feed and return to them stronger they’ll take me back. I hope.” Pity. Garnet felt pity for the Succubus, surprising herself. The creature must be incredibly weak from lack of food, if it had been so easily overpowered by a human whilst within its own realm. No wonder it had been abandoned. Unless this was a trick. 

“You’ve been cast out?” 

“Are you going to kill me?” The Succubus asked in a small voice and Garnet pondered, listening to its heartbeat. 

“Have you ever killed a human, Succubus?”

“No.” The beat stayed steady. 

“Harmed one?”

“No…well unless you count dragging them here in their dreams. But I can show you the way out, like I did for them.” Panicked breathing, but her heartbeat remained steady. The Succubus was telling the truth. Garnet almost felt bad for hurting her, as she relaxed her grip slightly and saw the dark blue bruises already forming on her skin. 

Then again she did trap Garnet in a strange dream world to drain her life force, so Garnet didn’t feel too guilty. “Ok, show me the exit. Please.”

The Succubus parted the waves with a flick of their hand. They walked a short way along a rocky ledge, the Succubus still blindfolded and pressing one hand against the wall on the left, taking a left into a small cave illuminated by and occupied only by the portal. The portal. It’s beautiful. It glistens and swirls, all the colours of the rainbow mixing in iridescent streaks within a large oval of bright white light. The Succubus stayed a few steps back, allowed Garnet to walk past her and gaze at the portal in awe. 

“Uh, thanks…” Garnet trailed off “so do you have a name?” 

the Succubus sounded pained. “I need one.” There was a low thud at the end of the sentence. Garnet glanced back to see her guide curled up on the floor, her face contorted in agony. 

Throwing a brief, longing, glance at the portal, she turned to the other woman, lifting her up in her arms and carrying her back to the room, gently laying her on the bed. She’s fairly certain she could still walk out that portal even if the Succubus died, but she can’t help but admit she’d feel more than a little guilty. If she’d never harmed a human, then this Succubus was an innocent, and Garnet knew if Rose were here she’d save them. Besides, there was something about her Garnet found endearing. 

No prizes to guess what it was that the Succubus needed. Garnet leaned over, shaking the other woman’s shoulder gently and closing her eyes in relief when there’s a muffled whimper. Still alive then. The hunter lifted the Succubus into a sitting position, but they remained slumped in her arms

“Hey, wake up and kiss me.” Garnet said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on the succubus’ lips, slipping in her tongue as the other woman’s lips obediently opened. There’s no other word to describe the kiss than hungry, she felt the Succubus stir back to life in her arms and Garnet gasped slightly as they tugged at her lip with their teeth, holding back a moan. The Succubus cupped Garnet’s face with one of her hands, the other holding onto the hunter’s shoulder for support. She was vaguely aware that her energy was leaving her at an alarming rate, as she sank more deeply into the kiss. The succubus’ lips and tongue were slightly cool against her own, and they tasted of bubblegum. It was addictive, and suddenly Garnet didn’t care about foolish things like her life, she just wanted more of this. Whatever this was. 

The Succubus pushed them away. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to keep doing this, but it’s killing you, human.” When had the blindfold fallen off? Garnet stared deeply into the Succubus’ ice blue eyes as she tried to remember why that was such a bad thing. 

“Garnet.” She managed to reply dazedly. 

She tilted her head before recognition sparked in her pale blue eyes.

“Oh, that’s your name! I wish I had a name to share with you Garnet, but my name was taken from me, with everything else, by my clan.” 

Garnet remembered the feeling. Everything was getting foggier, it was easier just to slip into memories rather than try to cling to a crying Succubus.   
___________

When she’d been adopted by Rose she’d suffered nightmares every night. The pink haired woman would check on her every time. Garnet had asked one night if her name was really Rose Quartz, and the woman smiled and shook her head. 

“We take new names when we join the hunters, if we want, it helps to put the past behind us.”

“Are there rules to what you can pick?”

Rose laughed. “No, it can be whatever you like!”

Garnet knew she wanted to choose the name of a gemstone, like she’d seen a few older hunters do, to honour Rose Quartz. She chose Garnet because it was her birthstone. It didn’t hurt that it was the colour of blood. _____________  


Garnet was at her initiation ceremony after her first kill, Rose was there with tears of pride in her eyes, then she was at her 15th birthday party, then she was lying in something soft and Rose was shaking Garnet and screaming her name. 

“Garnet!” Did it count as waking if you were still in a dream?

She was on the bed in the Succubus’ arms still. Garnet groggily sat up, and the Succubus sprang off her to hover nervously by the bed. 

With some difficulty Garnet propped herself up on her elbows and faced the Succubus. There is an awkwardness in the supernatural being’s demeanour. 

“We could think of a name for you, if you’d like it.” Garnet tries to distract her. 

The Succubus tilted her head, “A name. Yes.”

“How about…Elizabeth?” Garnet suggested. The siren shook its head. 

“Amanita?” Also rejected. 

She tries several more names. All are rejected, although when Sapphire is suggested there was a brief spark of interest. Perhaps another gem name. 

Garnet thought of the glowing portal. “How does Pearl sound?”

The Succubus’ eyes close and there is a long pause. 

“Hmm. Yes. It has a refreshing…shortness about it. You humans do have such short names. And such short lives. Oh, sorry!”

“Yeah that was a little rude,” Garnet rubbed her forehead. 

Pearl clapped her hands over her mouth, looking horrified.

Garnet smiles and beckoned her over, and Pearl climbed on the bed to sit next to her. This close Garnet can make out the silver tear tracks on her cheeks. She absentmindedly stroked Pearl’s cheek dry with one of her thumbs and the Succubus shivered. 

“Garnet…I thought I’d killed you,”

“You didn’t.” Garnet said simply. 

“We only kissed though and you passed out, what would’ve happened if we’d…we had…you know.” Pearl’s face turned a darker shade of blue and Garnet grinned despite herself. 

“The word sex is not gonna kill you.” 

“Yes well. It might kill you!” 

Garnet frowned. “I think you’re kind of missing the point of being a Succubus. This is what you’re supposed to do.”

Pearl stared at her, aghast. “That can’t be true. I know some choose to kill, but I always thought…it can’t be true.”

“You’ve seriously never had sex before? I thought that would be basic training for your kind.”

Pearl sighed. “There is no training to be a Succubus, it’s not a job it’s just a…quirk of the family. Obviously we had the talk, but they never said that the other person had to die. I was so excited for my first time, I always imagined it would be sweet, with candles-”she noticed the hunter smirking and glared “what?”

“A Succubus who’s a total romantic. It’s cute, but really ironic.” 

Pearl huffed and helped Garnet to her feet. 

“You know,” Garnet mentioned as they walked back to the cave, “if you did happen to find a way your partner could survive…”

“Then what?”

“I’m saying this was a great date, a little unexpected with you kidnapping me, but I still wouldn’t mind seeing you again. I can't promise there'll be candles though.” 

Pearl smiles, taking Garnet’s hand and pressing a kiss to the hunter’s palm as Garnet stepped backwards, Pearl letting go to let her travel through the portal.   
___________

_Five weeks later_

She woke from the nightmares gasping for air. Orange daylight streamed in through her windows and she turned to look at her phone. Her eyes widened in disbelief. 6:06pm. She’d been asleep for 15 hours. She had three missed calls and two texts from Amethyst, and hurriedly dialled back. The sound of Amethyst’s ringtone echoed through the hallway. She must’ve given up on calling and just let herself in. 

“Amethyst?” Garnet called. 

Amethyst appeared at the door, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. 

“Hey G,” 

“What’s wrong?” Garnet said, already getting changed whilst speaking. 

“I was coming over to wake you at noon and I found this girl passed out outside your apartment door, uh she was definitely something supernatural so I let myself in and tied her to a chair in your kitchen. <em>What?</em>I didn’t know if she was dangerous or not, I didn’t want her in my house!” Garnet shook her head but let her friend continue “About an hour ago she started thrashing around and stopped breathing, so I’m freaking out, checking her airways for stuff, getting ready to do the Heimlich manoeuvre when she just says your name.”

“She knew my name?” Garnet rubbed her temples, rolling her shoulder blades. 

“Yeah, which really isn’t good considering she was outside your door while you were sleeping. She knows where you live! Your options here are assassin or creepy stalker here G! She says your name and then just goes to sleep.”

“Mm,” Garnet agreed.

She entered the living room on her guard. There was a girl tied to a chair, pale, with soft strawberry blond hair, and wearing a sweater much too large for her, wide eyed and terrified. She’s in a human form but her face and eyes are unmistakeable. 

“Pearl?”


End file.
